


Swear Not By the Moon

by Bunn1cula



Series: our ships were meant to break [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Proposals, F/M, Pillow Talk, or maybe not so accidental, post sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunn1cula/pseuds/Bunn1cula
Summary: Panting, limbs entwined, everything warm and slippery and good. He swept damp locks from her forehead and kissed her there for a long time. Her breathing slowed with his and her delicate little fingers caressed his flanks.By his estimate, this was the twenty-third time they’d made love, which wasn’t bad considering the amount of time they actually had together. Twenty-three, give or take a few stolen moments.He figured it was enough to know. He touched her face, kissed her lips. “Marry me.”





	Swear Not By the Moon

_“Kiss me, Tiaan Jerjerrod. Kiss me and don’t stop.”_  
  
The first time they’d made love would be forever burned into his memory. It carried him through the painful stretches of time they’d spent apart while he finished school on Corellia and she worked above Corulag.

He’d never forget any of it: her damp skin, white and iridescent as nacre. Ruddy where his body had pressed against hers.

The warm seawater taste of their intermingled sweat when he kissed between her breasts.

His face buried in her hair, the sweet, briny scent of jesmin filling his nostrils as they rocked together, her legs clasping his hips, pulling him tighter, deeper.  
  
Her moans cracking and breaking and pleading until they began to resemble something like his name.  
  
The sensation of falling into the blackness of her eyes, blackness from which nothing could escape, not even light. Spinning into grateful infinity as she took him in and shuddered around him and pulled him into her collapse. Thank the stars, thank the gods, thank the Force…sweet point of no return and never, never coming back.

  
Panting, limbs entwined, everything warm and slippery and good. He swept damp locks from her forehead and kissed her there for a long time. Her breathing slowed with his and her delicate little fingers caressed his flanks.

By his estimate, this was the twenty-third time they’d made love, which wasn’t bad considering the amount of time they actually had together. Twenty-three, give or take a few stolen moments.

He figured it was enough to know. He touched her face, kissed her lips. “Marry me.”  
  
She laughed and laughed and squeezed his arse until she saw his expression hadn’t changed. “Bloody hells, you’re serious.”  
  
“Damn right I am.” He kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
“I certainly didn’t expect this now. Did you plan this?”  
  
“No.” Not like this, anyway. But it had come out, and he did mean it.  
  
“Bloody hells,” she repeated.  
  
“I’m not sure if that’s a yes or not.”  
  
“How can you be certain that you want this?”  
  
“Because,” he said, brushing a hand through her hair, “the chances of my meeting you in this Forceforsaken galaxy—and I’m not even going to say someone _like_ you because I do mean _you_ —have got to be as improbable as to be nearly impossible. And since I’ve beaten those odds, please forgive me if I don’t want to ever let go of you.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, catlike. “You actually mean that, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
She was silent for a moment, appearing to consider his answer. “Well, you are full of surprises. How long do I have to say yes or no?”  
  
“As long as you like.” He hoped she was joking. She looked like she was.  
  
“Tell me why.”  
  
“Why, what?”  
  
“Why I should marry you, nerfherder.”  
  
He cleared his throat. “Hmm. Well…I don’t carry any diseases that I know of, I’m a fair holocard player, I can perfectly toast bread, and I’m nicer-looking than at least ten percent of the sentients in the galaxy.”  
  
“Yes, and you’re also an idiot.”  
  
“True, though I did get past your necklace, didn’t I?”  
  
“That was rather well done,” she agreed, smiling.  
  
He leaned in close and nuzzled against her ear. “Ailsa, I love you, and I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you. That’s how I know.”  
  
“That’s not smothering in the least,” she laughed.  
  
“Well, maybe not every moment. But as close to it as possible.”  
  
“And exactly how many times have you been in love, to know that’s what you’re feeling?”  
  
Determined not to let the bold question fluster him, he thought for a moment. “Including now?”  
  
“Yes, all right.”  
  
“Once.”  
  
“That’s all? Once?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I don’t believe you for a second, but you’re a darling to say that.” She tucked a wavy lock of his hair behind his ear. “You can ask me the same question if you’d like.”  
  
He rolled onto his side and laid his head on her pillow, his nose in the crook of her neck. “I’d rather not know. I might become jealous.”  
  
“Four times. Not including now,” she said anyway. “The first time, I was six and he was a very mature eight. It was a splashy affair that made the news all round the playground and gave me a very bad name for at least three weeks afterward.  
  
“The second and third times lasted for almost sixty seconds each. But what sixty seconds each they were! Though perhaps there was a bit of gravitational time dilation at play with the third one, I’ve never done the maths.  
  
“The fourth and last time made me bitter and morose and I swore to myself the very next time I thought it was going to happen again, I’d throw myself into a traditionalist Mandalorian convent. They wear all black and occasionally murder people, you know.”  
  
“So am I to lose you to Mandalore, then?” He drew circles on her shoulder with his fingertip.  
  
“Are you going to make me even more bitter and morose than Number Four?”  
  
“Fuck, I hope not.”  
  
“Then to the nine hells with Mandalore. Let’s go to Coruscant. I want to run barefoot through the palace and spill wine on the emperor’s crusty old throne.”  
  
“Oh, yes, then we can spend eternity in prison together afterward, very romantic. I’m beginning to reconsider my proposal.”  
  
She turned to face him and took his hand in hers, threading their fingers together. “So are you really proposing, then?”  
  
“Well, I hadn’t exactly pictured it like this, but since I’ve gone and said it…yes.”  
  
She rolled over onto him, pinning his hands to either side of his head, her nipples tickling the hair on his chest as she brought her nose to his. Her warm breath licked at his lips. “You love me enough to forsake every other woman, man, or beast? That much, Tiaan?”  
  
“I do,” he whispered, “always.”  
  
“Then I suppose my answer is yes,” she whispered back, and kissed him, her hair unfurling from her shoulders into a tent of black curls that, for those few moments, sheltered them from the rest of the universe.


End file.
